Hello
by Booklover1800
Summary: When Annabeth's twin sister dies in a car accident, she refuses to talk to anyone. Except for Percy. Will he be able to get her to talk again?
1. Chapter 1

Ever heard of that song 'Hello' by Evanescence? It's my favorite song. Why? Well, it explains everything that just happened. Bonnie, my sister just died. I wont believe it, I cant. I just got given time outside, away from class. So here I am. Bonnie was the best sister. I gave her my protection. I gave her everything. We shared everything. She was a delicate girl; she would keep everyone's secrets, no matter what. Everyone was friends with her. She was so nice, and caring. Great, now I have tears coming out of my eyes. I can't let anyone see that I am crying, they will all think I am a baby.

She was my twin. We had mind connection and everything. If I went somewhere, she came with me. Vice versa. How could this happen? If only that stupid car drove slower, stopped when it saw us, none of this would have happened. I know none of this was my fault. But in the same way it was. I could have been where she was. It could have been me.

You're probably wondering how this happened, and why I am at school and not at the hospital. Well, lets start from when I woke up this morning, at 6:30. I got up, flopped onto Bonnie, who was still softly snoring. She woke up. "Ah, Annabeth, what are doing this early in the morning?" She asked. "Well, the sun is up, the sky is awake, so therefore, now is the time for the world to get up." I replied. We lay there for five more minutes, talking about what we were going to do at school that day.

7:30 Bonnie and I were leaving the house when I forgot my phone. I rushed back inside, into my bedroom, retrieved it, and then ran back to Bonnie. We were finally on the way to school, back from holidays in America. As we walked, we talked about the holiday. We came across the last round a bout. As we crossed, we heard the tyres of a car screeching. We turned, (Now I'm balling my eyes out, letting out sobs) and saw a four-wheel drive racing towards us. I quickly got over the shock, grabbed Bonnie's hand, and yanked her as hard as I could towards the side of the road.

Didn't work. She stood there shocked, and then when I pulled her she recovered from it. We started to run to the other side, she tripped into a pothole, and as she fell she pushed me onto the sidewalk. I heard a scream, then a loud bang, and something cracked. I got up and turning around, I saw a small body on the road. I ran to her, shook her as hard as I could, yelled out her name, yet she didn't seem to hear a thing I said. I called out for help.

I called the ambulance on my phone, and quickly went through every detail. As I put the phone down, I saw the new guy in my class; I think his name is Percy, running towards us. Bonnie moved her head. I called out her name again, but she didn't answer. Not even a blink. I could barely hear or see anything. All my focus was on Bonnie.

I think I heard Percy tell me that the ambulance was here.

Everything was a blur. I heard sirens, but they were faint to my ears. Someone grabbed my hand, and then slowly pulled me away from Bonnie. I think it was Percy, because when I turned around to look at the person who had grabbed me. I saw some raven black hair, Percy's hair. I turned back, screamed at him to let me go, and tried to run back to Bonnie. I was too slow though. The paramedics had run back with Bonnie on a stretcher, to the ambulance.

It drove away. I ran screaming after it, begging to go with Bonnie. My phone fell out of my unzipped bag. Percy grabbed it and ran after me. Tears were streaming down my face, like a river, I watched as the ambulance drove away, wishing that I were on it. Two strong hands grabbed me from around the waist, and I turned around to bury my face in Percy's shirt.

9:30 the school got a call from my parents. I was sent to the teacher's room to retrieve my call. As I said my name, I heard a sob. Then, my mothers cracking voice filled the phone. "She isn't breathing, Annabeth." Was all she said. "Why?" I asked, afraid to know the answer. Tears came into my eyes, but I wiped them away. I had to stay strong whilst near others. It was what I was known for at my school. I was strong.

"She is dead, honey." My mum chocked out. I was so shocked, I told my mum that I loved her and that I would see her tonight, trying to act casual.

It wasn't working.

I walked back to the classroom. Everyone must have heard. They were all looking at me with sympathy. Thalia, Bonnie and I's best friend was crying. She never cried. She was stronger than me. "It's not true." Was all I managed to say. My teacher, Chiron, looked at me, with sympathy. "Do you want some time outside? I can give you a pass." He handed me a pink pass. I walked out of the classroom, and that is why I am sitting here, balling out my eyes. I let out a sob, crying my heart out.

Then, there was an arm around my shoulder. Someone was hugging me. "She died didn't she?" Percy's soft voice asked. I just sobbed more in reply. My best friend was gone, my sister, the only one who truly understood me was gone. He hugged me tighter, and we sat there until the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

It's 9:30, and Percy is at my house. He called his mum saying that he is going to stay with me, here. At my house. I refuse to talk to anyone. Except Percy. They don't know how much Bonnie meant to me. Percy does, strangely. "How do you know how much she meant to me?" I asked him. His face darkened, into a frown. "Because my brother Tyson died last year." I was shocked; I didn't know that he had a brother. In fact, I didn't know much about him at all. I decided that I was going to learn more about him.

"You know, I think that you're the prettiest girl I have ever met." I was surprised; I didn't expect him to say that to me. "You think? Or do you know?" I asked him sarcastically. "I think I know." he replied, his sea green eyes sparkling. "Ugh, your such a seaweed brain." I said, in exasperation. "Seaweed Brain? Really?" He asked, "I need to give you a nickname now." He said, thoughtfully. "I know! Wise Girl!" He said with a grin. "Wise Girl? Is that the best you have?" He blushed, "Maybe."

We kept talking, until we fell asleep.

6:30 I woke up deciding I was hungry. I went to do what I usually did, jumped on Bonnie and heard a loud "oomph!" It didn't sound like Bonnie; she had a higher pitched voice. I rolled over, only to look into a pair of sea green eyes. "Percy! What are you doing her?" I whisper-yelled, trying not to wake up anyone. "Don't you remember? Yesterday, you and your sister got into a car crash." He said calmly. Then it hit me, he was here last night cheering me up. I didn't reply. I couldn't.

I just got up, and walked out of my room. I couldn't face anyone. As I was walking towards the shower, I heard someone softly crying. Mum. She was in the kitchen, crying as she made my lunch. I felt tears threatening to come out. There was a lump in my throat.

I walked up to her and hugged her. A single tear managed to escape my eye. "I miss her Annabeth." Was all she managed to say. I wanted so desperately to say something, but nothing came out.

I went to get into the shower, and as I felt the warm water hit my face I let it all out. I cried, as a part of my heart cracked and fell off.

_Flashback_

_4:30 we were walking home, when all of a sudden the two most popular girls in the school blocked our path. "Rachel, Calypso. What are you doing? I thought you had more important things to do then coming to have a visit with us." I said. "Oh we were just visiting to say that if Bonnie here ever talks to Luke again, then I am going to have to say what I think of her. And our friendship would be over." She said, with an angry expression on her face. "Has anyone told you that I can make my own choices?" Bonnie asked, clearly annoyed that someone tried to be the boss of her. _

_"__I was only saying, I don't like girls that flirt with my boyfriend." "Seriously? You think Bonnie here would flirt with your boyfriend? No way. First of all, Bonnie doesn't flirt. Second of all, if she was to flirt with anyone, it wouldn't be scar face." I said, clenching my fists. No one messes with my sister. _

_Rachel looked like she was going to punch something. I think it was going to be my face. "Nobody calls my boyfriend that." She said. She went to punch me in the face, but with reflexes like mine, I quickly dodged it and grabbed her wrist. "Nobody messes with my sister." I spoke through clenched teeth. I kneed her in the stomach, and with my head held high, I grabbed Bonnie's hand and we stormed off, towards home. _

_"__Thanks for standing up for me. You're the best sister in the whole world. You know that, right?" Bonnie said. "Yeah, but nobody can beat you. You're the nicest person in the world." Smiling Bonnie and I walked home, talking about our day at school._

_End Flashback_

7:00 I had dried my hair, had breakfast and packed my bag. Percy had gone home, turns out he lives next door. He also told me that he would meet me in front of our houses at 8:00.

7:30 I was finished and ready. Mum and dad had taken the day off work. They said I could have a day off school, but I just shook my head and went to my bedroom. I knew what they were going to do. They were planning her funeral. I grabbed my IPod out from under my bed and walked over to Percy's house. I just sat down next to his fence and played it.

8:00 Percy and I were walking to school, occasionally talking. I was just listening, while he talked. I listened to all his opinions on things, and why he thought those things. He was a very talkative person.

We kept walking, until we got to the round a bout. I stopped walking. Percy stopped talking. I stared for what seemed like forever. I was intently staring at the dried blood on the ground, in the middle of the road. I was wishing so much that it wasn't there, and instead of Percy, Bonne was standing next t me. But that wasn't going to happen. Bonnie was gone. "Annabeth, we have to go." I heard Percy say. I felt tears coming out of my eyes.

I turned to Percy and hugged him, crying into his shirt. Again. When I wiped the tears away from my eyes, I looked up into his sea green eyes. "Lets go." Was all I said, and so, we walked across the road, and into the gates of the school.

But I wasn't prepared for what was going to come next.

**PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fic on Percy Jackson and I hope you like it! xD**


End file.
